Without Name REMAKE
by WhiteLady89
Summary: Saat dunia Naruto & Tokyo Mew Mew bertubrukkan, Sakura menjadi seorang Momomiya. Ia menyukai Aoyama, sama seperti kakaknya. Akankah Sasuke bisa memenangkan hati Sakura kembali? Note: gara2 salah harus diulang! READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**With Out Name**

Hai! Aku pendatang baru! Jadi masih suci dan ga tau pa apa (Di gebukin Author laen karna sok suci ). Hoho, sorry, tapi ini memang permulaan yang indah (Akira berakhir naas di tempat sampah karna lebaynaaa)

Readers:Cepaat!!!! Udah kebelet!!!!!*pada megang selangkangan*

Akira: Toilet ada disebelah kiri kok!*Tampang ter-innocent*

Author laen: Maksudnaaa….. cepet mulai ceritanyaaaaa!!

Akira:Wokehh! Ah, disini Ichigo DKK lebih tua 2 taun dari Naru DKK kecuali… emmm si Furin yang adek Naru

Naru-kun:Woi! Menistakan juga kira kira dong! Masa aku disodarain sama petasan banting!?

Yang laen: Bukannya yg petasan banting itu loe!?*sweatdrop*

Naru:*mangut-mangut* Iya juga seeh!*Berakhir naas di septi tank*

* * *

Disclaimer: Naru DKK + Ichigo DKK bukan punyaku, just borrow for a second

Summary:Saat dunia Naruto bertubrukkan dengan dunia Ichigo Momomiya, Sakura menjadi bagian dari keluarga Momomiya. Dia memendam perasaan pada Aoyama, tapi perih terasa saat tau sang kakak juga merasakan hal yang sama. Akankah Sasuke, sahabatnya bisa menenangkan hati bidadari kecilnya?

Pair:SasuSaku, mungkin ada side pair nantinya

Genre:Romantic,humor

Age:Ichigo DKK, Neji, Itachi 17 tahun, Naruto DKK 15 tahun,

Warning:OOC, Gaje, Ga ada lucunya, sorry kalo masih ada typo, disini gagu Hinata ga ditayangin.

* * *

**Flash back, three years ago**

"Sasuke, kau suka cewek yang bagaimana?"

"Yang sepertimu aku suka, tapi aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau hanya sahabat terbaik seduniaku saja"," Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

" Ya sudah, aku harus pulang, bye Sasuke"

"Bye, Sakura Momomiya!"

**End of flash back**

**Sakura's POV**

"Hosh..hosh.. aku telattt"

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Momomiya, adik dari ichigo kelas VIII A di Tokyo Junior High School yang suanngat amat adalah teman baik Sasuke Uchiha, anak pemilik ToJuHi (-?-) School, dia punya kakak juga, namanya Itachi Uchiha,pacar dari Zakuro, teman kakakku(Ribet banget ya?).

'BUAGH'

"Ah,Gomenasai", aku tertabrak oleh seseorang dari kulihat matanya, "Sasuke?"

"Oh, kau", respon dingin seperti biasa.

"Tidak naik mobil?", aku mencoba berdiri,tapi sejurus kemudian aku meringis.

" Kau tak apa?", ternyata walau cool, ia perhatian juga,"kakimu terkilir,ayo kita harus cepat,naiklah",aku naik ke punggungnya.

**End of Sakura's POV **

**Sasuke's POV**

'Rasa apa ini? Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji aku hanya sahabat untuknya!', aku melangkah dengan Sakura di rasa yang aneh.

"Ah, Sasuke, aku turun disini saja, malu, walau kita udah telat gara-gara aku",'ah, suara lembut itu….'

"Gak apa-apa kok", aku masih berjalan.

"Tch, damn! Sasuke, aku turun di sini saja ah! Hari ini yang piket kan Gay-sensei, nanti heboh jadinya kalau aku keliatan berdua bareng kamu",Sakura merosot ke bawah.

"Not so fast, Momomiya-san, kau terlambat lagi ya?Dimana semangat masa mudamu?", Aah, sudah ada Gay-sensei, sensei yang penuh masa muda itu mulai menceramahi Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Bisa tolong bukakan gerbangnya?", Aku pun tak tahan ceramahnya.

"hai', Sasuke-sama"

"Oh iya, biarkan Sakura masuk juga"

"Osh!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun"

**Normal POV **

KRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, Sakura menuju ke ia melihat Hinata, "Hinata-chan, ke kantin yuk!"

"Okey", Balas Hinata lembut

"Ajak Naruto juga"

"Sasuke tidak?"

"Boleh",Sakura menjawab sangat pelan.

* * *

"Slurp, nyam nyam, aahhhhh!!! Aku kenyang",Naruto mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Baka stupidobego!!! Siapa yang mampu menghabiskan lima ramen jumbo sekaligus", Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

"Hoi Teme!Masa' kau tak tau kesenangan temanmu sendiri? Kau sendiri, apa kenyang cuma makan tomat??", Sindiran Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke, the tomato lover terdiam dan menatap Naruto tajam seolah ingin berkata Kalau-kau-berbicara-lebih-dari-itu-nyawamu-ku-jamin-melayang-seketika.

Naruto malah membalas dengan tatapan Aku-gak-mungkin-takut-sama-tatapan-santet-khas-Uchiha-abal-abalmu-itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka malah adu mata. Sakura dan Hinata nonton doang, 'Cuz ga ada cewek yang berani adu tatapan santet lawan Sasuke, karna dijamin akan tepar langsung',itu kata cewek, bahkan cowok pun jarang santetan sama Naruto tentu.

"Oh, iya, Neji-senpai bilang akan ada pesta musim gugur yang digelar anak OSIS, dan katanya band 'Akira Lights' kita akan tampil", Sakura menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

Semua terdiam dalam pikiran mereka sudah lama berteman dan 3 bulan terakhir mereka membentuk band dengan Sakura vocal, Sasuke Gitar, Naruto drum, dan Hinata band mereka bernama 'Akira Light'(Author promosi nama), mereka sering dipanggil 'Rookie 4'.Tapi tentu mereka sangat terkenal.

"Ah, boleh aku mengusulkan sesuatu, Sakura-chan?Ada baiknya kalau kita menampilkan lagu 'First Love'-nya Nikka Costa, dan kau bisa bermain duet dengan Sasuke ,mungkin lagu 'Perih' Vierra", Naruto mengangguk setuju atas usul Sakura bersemu merah mendengar ia berduet dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya,kata Neji-nii, kita harus datang berpasangan", Hinata menoleh pada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tenang, aku akan datang bersamamu Hinata-chan"

"K-kalau Sakura-chan d-dengan siapa?",Hinata masih bersemu merah.

"Belum tau? Kenapa tidak dengan Teme?", Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Gak tau tuh!",Sakura asal jawab,padahal di pikirannya sudah ada Aoyama-senpai.

,"Ah, sudah bel, ayo Teme, nanti Shirogane-sensei(Sejak kapan Shirogane jadi guru???) yang mengajar"

"Nanti jam 4 latihan di pondok ya!",Naruto berteriak dari jauh.

"Ok"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Tadaima!", dengan malas ku lepas sepatuku.

"Okaeri!Eh, Sakura?", Ah, Ichigo nee-chan sudah pulang duluan.

"Kau sudah memberi tau kawananmu itu?"

"Ichigoneeku yang teramat cantik(weeehhh!*Akira ditimpuk kaleng ma Ichigo Fans*) mereka bukan ternak, dan aku sudah memberi tau mereka"

"Ya sudah, eh duduk dulu, aku ingin cerita sesuatu", Ichigonee-chan duduk di sofa apa ya???Perasaanku ga enak.

**End Sakura's POV**

"Kenapa?", Tanya Sakura to the point. Dia udah laper.

"Tadi… Aoyama menghampiriku saat istirahat dan…. Aaahhhh, ia mengajakku pergi ke pesta musim gugur bersamanya!!!", Ichigo mengeluarkan garis merah halus di pipinya.

DEG. Sakura membatu, padahal ia ingin bersama Aoyama-senpainya! Nee-chan kejam! Pikir Sakura.

"Selamat ya, Nee-chan!!!", kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ichigo merasa ada yang salah dengan lovely imoutonya.

"Anything wrong, Imouto-chan?"

"Daijobu", Sakura ngeloyor ke dapur.

'Kejam! Nee-chan kejam!',Sakura tidak nafsu makan (Beri C*rc*m*pl*s-Akira dilempar karna promosi n ngeganggu- gomenasai).

"Sakura, kawananmu menelponmu katanya kau ditunggu!", 'Baka Nee-chan!!!'

"Hai'!"

* * *

_It's my first love_

_What I'm feeling of_

_When I go to bed_

_When I lay my head upon my pillow_

_Don't know what to do_

_My first love_

_He said I'm to young_

_He doesn't even know_

_Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling_

_Cause I'm feeling my first love………_

Plok plok. Tau-tau, sudah ada Neji yang bertepuk tangan di ambang kematian(Akira dicincang, direbus, digoreng, dibakar, diberi mayonnaise, disajikan selagi hangat*?*), maksudnya diambang pintu pondok Rookie 4.

Pondok Rookie 4 bukan pondok buat boker! Ini pondok nge-Band Rookie 4.

"Kenapa berhenti?", Neji duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Kau mengganggu BAKA!!!!!!!", kata Sasuke dingin

"Oi Uchiha, sopan sedikit pada Senpaimu yang ganteng ini", Balas Neji kelewat narsis dan kelewat OOC.

"Kau lebih pantas ikut kontes 'Rambut Indah',kalau pun ganteng, kau itu GelAndaNgan TENGik! ", Sasuke menjawab dingin.

"S-sudahlah, c-coba lagu keduanya", Hinata ga tahan.

Musik gitar Sasuke kembali mengalun.

_Dirimu_

_Tak pernah menyadari_

_Semua _

_Yang telah kau miliki_

_Kau buang aku_

_Tinggalkan diriku_

_Kau acuhkan aku_

_Seakan ku tak pernah ada_

_Aku kan bertahan_

_Meski takkan mungkin_

_Menerjang kisahnya_

_Walau perih_

_Walau perih_

Plok..plok..plok… Semua bertepuk tangan. "Good job, Imouto-chan!", tau-tau sudah ada Ichigo yang berdiri di samping Aoyama.

Deg. Sakura melemas, Nee-channya tidak bohong soal kedekatannya dengan Aoyama. Sakura langsung lari tanpa aba-aba, meninggalkan yang lain.

"Sakura!!!!!!!", Sasuke mengikuti Sakura. Sementara Ichigo memandang bingung.

"Kenapa dia?"

* * *

TBC

Ga enak motongnya~ =3=", Tapi udah baguskan~(ngarep mode: ON)

Readers: Bego! Jelek gini lu bilang bagus!? SARAP!!!!!

Akira: ~pundung~ Hiksu, BTW, Kira-chan pengen banget Best Friend Kira baca Fict ancur ini, walau dia belum jadi member FanFiction, Azuka Hikaru Non, mohon kesediaannya…..

Readers: Akhirnya ngaku juga kalo Fictnya ancur….(bernafas lega), eh, tapi siapa yang jadi Best Prend ni Author( kembali bergidik)??

Akira: Dia temen baek lhoo~ lagian yang penting ada yang mau

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Sesuatu yang belum jelas

**Without Name**

HELEP HELEP Kira kena flame!!!!*lari-lari keliling pohon toge (????) dan cabut*

Naruto: Woi, jangan kabur dulu!! Masih ada kerjaan!!!!!!

Hinata: Naruto, lihat Author lewat tidak ya?? Reviewnya harus dibalas sekarang

Naruto: You late, Hina-chan, She's going(English abal-abal mode: ON)

Hinata: Yaahh, terpaksa kita menggantikannya

Fugaku:*tiba-tiba datang* Naruto, kau liat pasien gaje yang teriak-teriak gak?

Naruto: Nggak, memang pasien dari mana?

Fugaku:RSJAS*langsung cabut*

Naruto:Hah!? Rumah sakit apaan tuh?

Hinata:Sudahlah, kita harus balas review sekarang

Naruto:Oki doki, pertama dari **AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**, well, kayaknya pengaturannya udah diganti, bales PMnya dan review lagi ya?*Puppy eyes*

Hinata:Hmmm, wah, kata Kira makasih udah nge-fave, enjoy chappy ini dan review lagi ya, **Namikaze Nanako**??

Naruto: Huaa, sorry **Kiran-Angel-Lost **, karna Kira masih baru, jadinya salah, tolong bimbingannya dan review terus sampe akhir jaman(dilempar)!!!

Hinata:Okey, yang terakhir dari **Kuroneko Hikari-chan**, cerita ini lucu? Jangan ngomong sampai terdengar author ya? Nanti dia kejang-kejang. Wah, LEBAY!!?? Haha, tak apalah, buat permulaan ^^ ~, Hmmm, menurut Hinata sih, review Neko-chan bukan flame, tapi yahh, Kira memang perasa~ Review lagi ya?

NaruHina: Nah, ayo kita mulai cerita Gaje garapan author Gaje ini!!!!!

Disclaimer:Hmmm, Kira pilih minjem aja deh, kalau beli hak ciptanya ribet, males ngurus surat-suratnya. Yahh, padahal udah ada ijin dari **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Masashi Kisimoto: Ge-eR!!!!!

Summary: Saat dunia Naruto dan Tokyo Mew Mew bertubrukkan, Sakura menjadi bagian dari keluarga Momomiya. Dia memendam perasaan pada Aoyama, tapi perih terasa saat tau kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Akankah, Sasuke bisa menenangkan hati 'Bidadari Kecil'nya??

Pairing:Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Aoyama x Ichigo, dan lainnya

Genre: Romantic, humor

Age: Ichigo DKK, Itachi, Neji 17 tahun, Naruto DKK 15 tahun, Furin,Hanabi DKK 12 tahun

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Lebay, ga lucu, gagu Hinata tidak ditampilkan, sorry kalo masih ada typo, SasuSaku semua.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terdiam, Nee-chan tidak bohong kalau dia dekat dengan Aoyama-senpai. Aku ingin pergi dari sini (Pergi aja sana! Ga ada yang peduli!*Bletakk*)! Sayup-sayup ku dengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku,"Sakura!!!!!!"

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Sakura?", Sasuke yang mengejar Sakura tertinggal jauh di belakang (Semakin ku kejar semakin kau jauh tak pernah letih mendapatkanmu* Akira dibekep, dipaksa balik ngetik lagi* Okey, kembali ke laptop*gaya Tukul Arwana kelindes matahari -???-*). Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk di bawah pohon, terisak.

"Hiks, Aoyama-senpai, Hiks, kenapa", hati Sasuke memanas mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Aoyama( Lha!? Emang Sasuke punya hati *ditikam rame-rame*).

"Cih, senpai itu rupanya yang kau harapkan pergi ke festival bersamamu? Che, apa yang menarik darinya? Bukankah masih banyak laki-laki lain?"(Mayday!! Sasuke cemburu buta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

" itu cakep tau pinter lagi! Udah gitu keren!", OOC Sakura keluar dengan bebasnya, terbang seperti burung Vihara(bosen burung Gereja) -??-.

Bletakkk."Woi! sinting lu Sakura!!! Bukan gitu dialog lu!!! Ulang!", dan penyakit ngomel Kira berkicau -?- ria~~~

"Huh! Iye-iye, jangan banyak bekicot lah"

"Yang bener Bacot, ForeHead!!!!", dan semua actor plus aktris di sana langsung menyembur Sakura layaknya mbah dukun.

**Back to story~~~**

"Hiks, aku hanya ingin bersamanya..", Sakura membenamkan jidat lebarnya diantara kedua lututnya (Di Shannaro dan diracunin Sakura)

"Hn, sudahlah. Mungkin akan ada penjelasan darinya, lagi pula kita tak mesti datang dengan seseorang yang kita sukai bukan? Kita kan bisa datang dengan teman atau siapalah terserah", Jelas Sasuke panjang x lebar= Luas.

"Sasuke-kun…", Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn", dan lagi-lagi, sifat 'Hn' Sasuke keluar lagi, bingung Kira! Apa dia makhluk planet 'Hn' ?

"Tidak, rekor dunia kau berbicara sepanjang kereta api dalam satu tarikan nafas", Sakura tersenyum simpul dan memasang wajah innoncent yang dapat membuat, hmm bakalan panjang nih, simak baik-baik. Para jomblo, duda, preman, waria, coklat bahkan para YURI sekalipun akan meelting dihadapannya. Tak terkecuali Sas-kay kita, ia berblushing ria, dengan jantung yang udah disko lagu dangdutan, dan dengan penari Hawaii yang berjoget aduhai.

"Sasuke-kun? Halo? Kamu ga kenapa-napa kan?", seru Sakura sambil menggoyahkan iman Sasuke, weits, salah Bro! Yang benar menggoyahkan badan Sasuke! Ntar kalo beneran jadi rated M duonk! (Dipojokkan sekumpulan orang penggemar rated M pundung berjemaah) Hoho, sorry, Kira masih punya iman dan takut pada Tuhan!

"Hn, ga kok, u-udah sore nih, ma-mau ku antar pulang?", Sasuke GaSal(Gagap Salting) nginget wajah Sakura tadi. Ingin dia menampar, menonjok, melindes, sampe nyabik-nyabik mukanya sendiri karna wajah Sakura yang menurutnya kelewat imoet(Fitnaah!!), tapi diurung niatnya nginget jika hal itu berhasil,wajah gantengnyalah yang jadi korban (Takutan amat lu, Sas!!Narsees lagee!!!!!!!!!!!!).

" Boleh! Eh, tapi gimana dong?"

"Gimana apanya?", Sasuke nanya balik.

"Aku sama siapa di festival itu?"

"Sama aku aja!", spontan Sasuke tutup mulut, tutup telinga, tutup hati, plus tutup mata (Sasuke:Emang mati!!!?????).

"Yang bener lu, Sas!? Cihuy! Akhirnya aku gak jadi jalan bareng Rock Lee!!!!!!", Sakura girang bukan kepalang.

"Eh, ga! Ga jadi!", Sasuke langsung ngebatalin acara jalannya. Cuz, ia belum siap. Bukannya dia bilangnya CUMA  temen Sakura?? Udah gitu, dimana harga diri Uchiha-nya???Masa' dia ngajak cewek jalan??? Meski Sakura sekalipun, dia belum pernah. Ya… Tapi tadi udah keburu diucap. Nasi tlah menjadi bubur yang diberi taburan kacang, suwiran ayam, dan krupuk tidak lupa disajikan hangat khusus untuk Kira(digebuk pake clurit, senjata rakit, dan ga tanggung, masyarakat Tanjung Priuk yang ikut meramaikan suasana pembantaian massal).

"Sasuke-kun jahat!!!!!! Nanti aku aduin sama Manda-nya Orochi-senpai,lho!!!", Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, plagiat kebiasaan Naruto. Dan Sasuke terdiam ditempat selama beberapa saat karna tadi secara tiba-tiba seorang pemimpin pasukan pramuka berteriak lantang.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT……GRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" =?=;

"Bukannya kata kamu ga sama orang yang disuka gapapa?", Sakura merajuk.

"Hn, iya deh", Akhirnya setelah menemukan kembali suaranya Sasuke menyerah.(Lha!? Sejak kapan Uchiha menyerah?? *Buagh* Oh well, man in love ternyata~*BUAGH*)

"Sasuke~ ayo pulang~"

"Iya ah! Memang kau doang yang ingin segera pulang!?"

_An empty street, an empty house _

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all a-_

"Moshi-moshi", Sakura menjawab dengan malas. Niatnya sudah ingin tidur, tapi ciptaan teknologi manusia ini mengganggu masa indahnya -?-.

"_Aahh, Sakura-chan, aku mau minta to~tut tut tut"_, Sakura langsung mematikan Hpnya karna suara itu, suara Nee-chan-nya. Lho? Kok sampe menelepon, kan cuma jarak berapa langkah dari kamar dia. Dan oh apa gerangan yang terjadi (a la iklan Ko~piip~), ternyata Sakura masih marah pada Nee-chan-nya.

"Huh!!!",Sakura entah ngapain, tapi mukanya masih menunjukkan kalo dia kesel(Readers: SAMA AJA DODOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

Di tempat Ichigo."Hm,kenapa sih?Kok Sakura kliatan marah sama aku?",gumam Ichigo(Elah~lu lemot mikir dah!!Jelas-jelas karna lu juga!!).'Aku jadi khawatir'.

"Aahh,~~ aku bisa minta tolong Itachi-kun untuk menyatukan mereka berdua~!!!Fufufu,kau pintar Ichigo!",narsis gadis pinky itu.

Di bagian Sasuke.'Kau bodoh Sasuke!!Kau sendiri yang bilang dia hanya sahabatmu! Kenapa kau mengajaknya!? Orang-orang bisa berpikir kau dan dia berpacaran!!!!', batin Sasuke frustasi sambil ngacak-acak tiba-tiba ketukan pintu membuatnya berhenti mangacak adul dirinya kata dunia melihat seorang Uchiha frustasi gak karuan??? Dunia pastinya sudah SANGAT GILA.

Tok tok,"Otouto, aku masuk ya?",yah,kini kita tau siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan Zulkarnaen(A la pembawa berita *Di mangekyou Itachi*),ets bu-bukan yang bener, orang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke(Kira Dugem aka duduk gemeter di depan Lappie ngeliat Itachi).

"Sasuke,kau kenapa?Kok kusut?",Tanya Itachi ngeliat Lovely Kawaii Otoutonya lusuh kayak belum disetrika(Atuh kalo disetrika nanti gosong!!!!!!!!).

"Aku ada permintaan untukmu",lanjut Itachi

**TBC~ ^^~**

Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Ichigo + Itachi ya???Makanya RnR terus fic payah ini!!Rsjas itu Rumah Sakit Jiwa Author Strees. BTW,flame diterima, asal jangan kepedesan, Kira ga suka pedes~ Makasih bagi yang udah mau Read apalagi ampe nengok pojok penulis, terus takkan berhenti bertrimakasih.

Fugaku:*tiba-tiba datang*Ah,ktemu loe, orang gila!

Gyaaaa, Kira bukan OrGil!! Kira Cuma nunggu…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Rencana Gila Lainnya

Hai!Uhhh….Kira agak tidak bersemangat….karna hanya ada 2 review buat chap 2 kemarin…. /._.\ , aku ngerasa down nih…gak semangat nulis…. Eits,tapi kalau gak dilanjutin nanti review kemarin sia-sia dong?Gak boleh gitu!Hiatus itu kan jalan menuju Author gak berguna!Maaf bukan maksud menjelek-jelekkan author lain…Hanya kan sayang kalau banyak yang menunggu cerita kita,tapi kitanya malah hiatus(Sok).Dan maaf sebelumnya kalau di Chap 1 kemarin Kira menulis Tokyo Junior High School,seharusnya Senior melihat umurnya(Kira payah!).Ayo,sekarang kita mulai cerita ga bener ini…!

**Without Name**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, walau Kira gak yakin…(Dipukul)

Without Name © Akira Light Star 98

Summary:Wah…Ayo kita buat rencana tambahan!

Fufufufu….Kita ambil saja karcis NaruNii-san dan HinataNee-chan….

Pair:SasuSaku,NaruHina,ItaZaku,AoIchi

Genre:Romance,Humor

Age:Ichigo DKK 17 thn,Naru DKK 15 thn,Furin DKK 12 tahun

Warn:Gila,ancur,typo(s),ga lucu sama sekali,Hinata sembuh dari gagunya.

\^0^/

"Hn,Cuma mengajak Sakura ke festifal musim gugur?Sudah",jawab Sasukepret (CHIDORI!) eh, maksudnya Sasuke-sama (*ga ikhlas*) setelah mengetahui permintaan dari Itachi.

"Hah!Sudah!Ya,berarti rencanaku dan Ichigo-chan gagal dong!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ichigo-chan,Itachi-kun?",tahu-tahu Zakuro sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersenyum mengerikan, matanya berubah menjadi mata serigala yang haus darah.

"e-eh,Zaku-chan sudah datang,ti-tidak ada apa-apa!Ke bawah aja yuk."

Sasuke lalu mendapat ide jail,"Zakuro!Tadi Aniki menelpon Ichigo lho!"

"APA!"

"Ne~teganya kau,Ototou…Hwaaa!",Itachi meronta ketika lama di bawah kita bisa mendengar tragedy Itachi yang ke-1. Itachi betah dengan Zakuro yang KILLER itu(Dilempar) ya?

'Hope God save you,Aniki',Sasuke senyum-senyum sadis ples najis(Di Amaterasu)

\^0^/

Esok harinya di Tokyo Junior High School.

"Huh,Hanabi-chan,tahu tidak kalau nanti di sekolah NaruNii-san akan ada festifal?Aku ingin ikut tapi dilarang~",keluh Furin pada Hanabi

"Ah,festifal musim gugur ya?Aku juga ingin ikut tapi dilarang HinataNee-chan dan NejiNii-san…",timpal Hanabi.

"Lalu kenapa?",Tanya Konohamaru yang sebangku dengan Hanabi yang notabene pacar Hanabi juga sih.

"Kau ini!Selalu saja tidak peka!Kami kan ingin pergi ke sana!",kata atau lebih tepatnya teriak Hanabi dengan tak menyadari bahwa…

"Ehem,nona Hyuuga Hanabi,nona Uzumaki Furin,dan tuan Sarutobi Konohamaru,sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan apapun obrolan kalian di luar,dan bukan di jam pelajaranku",perintah Shirogane (Hah!Kemarin dia,sekarang dia lagi!).

"Sensei!Aku tidak menggosip seperti mereka!",ujar Konohamaru membela Negara,eh,diri.

"Ya,dan kau berada di dekat mereka untuk memberitahukannya,dan untuk anda Nona Uzumaki dan Hyuuga,saya sarankan ikut andil di dunia Infotaiment",seru Shirogane .Kali ini mereka tak bisa membantah atau kena detensi(Eh,tapi Furin sama Hanabi ga jadi sinden gossip kok!^^)

Setelah murid 'gosip' itu keluar,anak-anak lain cekikikan.'Dasar bocah',kata Shirogane dalam hati (Kayak situ ga pernah jadi bocah aja!*Dicakar*).

Di luar,bukannya berhenti bergosip(Menurut Konohamaru dan Shirogane,menurut Kira sih itu berita HOT*Plakkk*) Furin dan Hanabi malah sibuk menyusun rencana agar bisa pergi ke festifal.

"Eh,aku lupa!Bukannya kita harus memiliki karcis masuk?",Tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Wah,aku juga gak tahu nihhh~~~!",ratap Furin di bawah naungan pohon bayem(?).

"Bukannya satu anak dari sana dapat dua ya?",gumam Konohamaru dan dia langsung menjedot-jedotkan kepala ke tembok karna 'berhasil' membuat ular mendapat mangsa empuk.

Furin Hanabi saling berpandangan,"Fufufu,kita ambil saja karcis NaruNii-san dan HinataNee-chan", mereka menyeringai jahil sedang Konohamaru bergidik merasakan 'aura' sesungguhnya dari seorang wanita,eh,dua orang wanita,yang cukup untuk membuat Oro botak,pierching Pein lepas, dan Gaara beralis,intinya kekuatan yang membuat kita menjaga jarak sekitar 1.000 kilometer walau harus keluar dari Bumi sekalipun(Lebay dah).

'Demi Merlin yang baru saja merebonding janggutnya(?),kenapa wanita terlihat begitu menyeramkan?',batin Konohamaru.

\^0^/

Di ruang tamu Ichigo,"Fuhhhh,gak seru deh,aku kasian sama Sakura yang murung terus",kata Ichigo sambil duduk lesu,lemah,lemas,letih,lunglai,itu sih gejala anemia(BUAGH!),eh,go back to story.

"Siapa juga yang ingin gadis selembut,seramah,sepintar,setomboy,semanis Sakura seperti it…...tu?", Itachi bergidik ngeri dengan hawa kematian di Zakuro sering kerasa aura kayak gitu,nah,tapi kok auranya besar sih?

Teng ..glek…glek….. Itachi kembung minum salivanya yang se-kiloliter itu(?).

"Oh,jadi maksudmu aku tidak selembut,seramah,sepintar,setomboy,semanis Sakura ya?Itachi-kun?",Tanya Zakuro dengan seringai kejam di membunuh bertebaran di ruangan itu.

"Dan menurutmu aku kalah lembut,ramah,pintar,tomboy,dan manis dari Sakura?", kata Ichigo yang mulai memperlihatkan taring kucingnya,serta Nekomimi,dan ekor di tubuhnya.

"B-b-b-bu-bukan sss-sepp-perti itu…",kata Itachi yang entah mengapa menjadi saudara Azis Gagap.

Daannn…Bukkkk,prang,duaarrr,plak,dor!Meow,wof-wof,oink-oink,cit-cit cuit,Mbeekkkk, mengapa pula tiba-tiba ruang tamu Ichigo menjadi kebun binatang dadakan.

Itachi terkapar mati memang,tapi jangan bayangkan seperti Manohara,yang habis disiksa,tapi mendadak pula yang dekat dengan Itachi?Di sekolahnya saja sampai sekitar 99 kali Itachi kena hantam Zakuro waktu ngeliat dia lagi ngegoda cewek. Ga ada yang deket ama Itachi,atau pasti nanti kena imbasnya.

"Ba-bantuin aku…Aku pe-pengen kasih tau sesuatu",kata Itachi.

"Hm?",Ichigo menoleh.

"Apa?",TanyaZakuro.

"Sasuke sudah mengajak Sakura duluan",kata Ita dengan setengah sekarat.

"?Bagus dong!AKu mau belanja dulu sama Zakuro",kata Ichigo dengan innoncent.

"Aku gimana?",Itachi ngeles.

"Sebodo,ayo Zaku-chan",Ichigo menyeret Zakuro.

Itachi pundung ke pojokkan dengan susah payah,memainkan kapak penabang kayu(?Ati-ati Ita!).

Sayang Itachi tidak mempedulikan itu dan kapak menancap dengan sukses dikepala Itachi.

"GYAA!SASUKE!ADA KUNTILANAK DI SINI!",jerit Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah,akhirnya kau datang Sakura,tolong aku",Itachi menggapai Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Jangan berani nyentuh Sakura walau Cuma ujung rambutnya!",Sasuke ngegampar si (Yang dikira) Kuntilanak.

"Uuhhh,Hiks,hiks…Kejamnya kau~My baka otouto~",Itachi sibuk meratap.

"Hah!Eh,gak ada hak buat lo manggil gue adek lo!"

"Hah?Tunggu dulu,Sasu!Ini Itachi-Nii ya?",Sakura muterin Itachi.

"WA~~AHH!SAKU-CHAN MASIH INGET AKU!",Itachi mau meluk Sakura tapi dihalang Sasuke.

"Kenapa lo jadi kayak gini!Mana harga diri Uchiha lo!"

'Bukannya dari dulu ItachiNii Uchiha yang paling beda ya?',batin Sakura sweatdrop.

"Uhhh,Zaku-chan dan Ichigo-chan tadi nyiksa gue~~",Itachi meratap lagi.

"Lah,salah lu sendiri…",kata Sasuke gak peduli.(Durhaka!Adik-adik jangan tiru Sasuke ya?)

"Sasu~Kau benar-benar tega~"

"Lha,siapa yang sebenernya bikin lo kaya gini?Gue?"

"Oi,Sasu!Semua kan buat kepentingan jalur cerita!",tereak Kira tapi telat karna Itachi udah mulai ngebantai Kira.

\^0^/

"Yellow thief to Assasins,apa kau sudah mendekati markas musuh,Roger",kata Furin pada Hanabi via walkie talkie.

"Roger,Assasins to Yellow thief,sudah di depan mata",balas Hanabi.

Mereka kini sedang menjalankan misi terkutuk untuk mengambil karcis mau bawa pasangan,mereka mau jalan berdua aja tanpa bareng anak cowok,berarti harus punya dua karcis kan?

"Yellow thief to Assasins,got it?Roger"

"Yeah,got it"

"Ok,see you on the weekend"

"Eh,tapi kamu yakin kalo kita gak bakal ketauan kan?"

"Ya lah….."

"Ok"

\^0^/

Setelah Itachi sembuh dari 'siksaan' para siluman setengah srigala kucing jejadian itu(Dicakar), semua berkumpul tak ingin ambil resiko rumahnya jadi hancur,Ichigo menyarankan rapat(Memang ini bisa disebut rapat ya?) di rumah Naruto dan Hinata mau bekerjasama menyatukan Sasuke Sakura.

"Sekarang,gimana kalo misalnya kita misahin mereka sementara,terus kita satuin di bawah pohon pete?",usul Naruto.

"Jyah!Ga ada romantisnya banget sih!Mending kunci mereka di toilet cewek!",kata Itachi.

"Dan bikin satu sekolah heboh?Gila lo!",bantah Naru.

"Udah deh…Usul Naru-kun sebenernya bagus….Cuma kita ganti aja jadi di bawah pohon sakura…",usul Hinata.

"Wah,pacarnya Naruto pinter ya?",puji Ichigo.

"Hinata geeto loh!",Naruto nge-banggain Hinata kayak barang dagangan(Di pelototin Hiashi),eh,nggak dong!Hinata senyum ayem.

"OKELAH KALO BE BEG GITU!"semua menjawab serempak dengan norak.

~TBC~

Gimana ya,rencana laknat FurinHanabi?  
Apa rencana Ichi DKK berhasil?

NANTIKAN EPISODE SELANJUTNYA HANYA DI FANFICTION DOT NET!(Didepak gara-gara berisik dan sok dinanti ceritanya)

BYE!


End file.
